Talk:Charart/Approval Page
This page is where you post a charart for approval. Kits, apprentices, warriors, senior warriors, deputies, and leaders can all post their images here. Archives: Accepted: Declined: :/Accepted 1 /Declined 1 :/Accepted 2 :/Accepted 3 :/Accepted 4 Society Trainee Blanks ~ For Approval And here we see a living example of how bad I am at lineart :P Long-furred will be put up after this is better I recommend with the lineart lines, make them two pixels thick and stay constant with that. Make sure they all stay pure black too. The tail seems overly long, shorten it? 01:45, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Smooth out legs, define the chin, and round the knee/ front paws more Oh and the < eye coul use smoothing, too. Reuploaded tail still looks pretty long. 21:24, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded The knee stil needs to be rounded Reuploaded Which knee, exactly? And, I don't want to bend them too much, because then, realistically, a cat wouldn't be sitting upright with too bent of paws. No I see the problem. Warriorcat thinks the bottom line is part of the foot, but it's actually the knee. The knee should be bent around the centre, not the bottom. You need two seperate lines to represent the paw and the knee (then stick them together :P) I can give a redline if you want (I am so tired >< can't wait until school finishes. Two more days to go!) 09:24, November 30, 2016 (UTC) A redline would be great, if you could^ Right, red is the changes, green is what you get rid off. Basically move the knee back and bend it. I've also noticed a lot of faded pixels. Can you get those? 21:09, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Give everything a once-over in smoothing, and there are a few things wrong w/ this i can't rly explain, so ima make a redline okay, same as Stealth's above, red is changes, green should be gotten rid of. ill probs need to see it in black, it may not look as good as i think it does. Reuploaded followed it almost exactly^^ Though, one part that you removed was supposed to be a back paw, but I guess it looked odd anyhow Is this the long-furred or short-furred? It doesn't look skinny enough to be a short-furred, but there's no distinguishable fur. 00:50, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Meant to be short-furred^^ I did base it off a long-furred cat, but, the warrior blanks were based off a fluffy cat too so... Yes but with the warrior blanks I actually did the long-furred first. Also, I'm not how I'm liking the chin (told you I'd need to see it in black) though I want a second opinion before I tell you to change anything Could you try to smooth down everything? Could you perhaps tell me any specific spots to smooth it down? Other than a select few spots, I can't smooth it really.... Otherwise, it's just gonna be unnaturally round. Chin does look strange... for a short-furred anyway. This really does look like a long-furred. There's some parts (like the neck on the --> side, all way the down the connecting leg) that needs smoothing down and also some blurred parts which all should be solid. 22:46, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Reuploaded Nah, gave up on that one.... It was so hard to tweak I just grabbed a different ref pic and so here goes. Sorry that I had to swap it, but idek it just wasn't working before.. Well, it's certainly short-haired. The line in > ear, move it > way more, the > eye looks a bit wonky, fix that best you can, and they seem a bit large--see about making them roughly the size of hte apprentice blanks. one more thing, is it just me or is the outline 3 px thick instead of 2? S'pose that's not too ''bad--the deputy poses were 3 px thick due to miscommunication and I was too lazy to fix them again :P '''Reuploaded' I'm betting pixelation is killing this but w/e I can always tweak that later Smooth out the back a bit and move the line in the > ear towards the > edge of the ear Reuploaded Smooth out the bottom of the back more and move the line in the ear again--really close to the edge. Reuploaded I'll have to get you a redline for the > eye because it looks funny but I can't describe how to fix it :/ The front leg is in front of the knee, right? because atm it looks like the knee is squished. if you widen the leg just a few pixels that might help Reuploaded here, the eye looks better (w/o the shape even being changed) and I figured out what was wrong w/ the leg and knee: the leg followed the knee a bit too closely while not exactly making it look weird. This makes the leg only slightly fatter and the knee doesn't look squished :) Reuploaded If you go down from the head on the > side, a line goes into the body, and it looks weird. Could you make that one, smooth, fluent line? Reuploaded I don't think the shoulder needs to be so defined. 22:59, January 9, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded that's about the best I can do without completely restructuring the front No I mean you can remove some of the lines, like what they did for the Warriors wiki StarClan cat. 20:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded That's better! Can you remove a little of the line that shows the tail curling, the --> side. 22:14, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Remove a little more of that line. 22:46, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded That + re-cropping the image a bit. Also had to shift the tail to avoid the middle part from getting really wide Okay on that left side of the middle part, make it a little more round. The line is too straight. Also, you want me to do the same for these pictures as for the above? 09:27, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Sorry, but no thanks. Even if it takes several more months which it probably will I want to be the one who can say I did these on my own. Alright do the same as above. Also, the front paws look a little flat at the bottom (I know it's meant to be but it's too flat) 21:56, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Everything is two-pixeled save for the eyes, whiskers, facial stuff (I mean, I could do two-pixeled but that'd look awful), claws, line on the --> ear (based from WW, the ear lines aren't as thick), and the line also has one pixel missing at the edge of the <-- inner tail line, for tapering (otherwise it shows up as a square)... I added a few more transitions, but all that did was make it three-pixeled. Make the paws a little less flat. 22:22, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The tail-tip looks a little funny. 23:06, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Okay right now the tail looks like it's the same size the whole way. Make the closer part a little bigger so it looks a little closer to us. 04:52, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Round the <-- front paw a little. 03:10, January 23, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The --> leg, take away some lines that connect it to the body, like you did to the shoulder. Doesn't need much erased though. 03:23, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Smooth the <-- part of the <-- front paw. 00:22, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The --> whiskers don't look long enough. 21:08, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Both are the same length, actually. I drew them both with the same of plot points in the paths tool I know. The face is angled though so it should be a little longer. 21:23, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The bottom <-- of the <-- front paw looks a little wonky. I think because it curves inwards instead of outwards. Maybe fix that? 21:35, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded dang, the upload history on this is really long...scrolls down to upload Alright do the same for above. Make sure the lines that stop have one extra pixel and take care of faded pixels. 23:16, January 25, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded - think I said this earlier; many other blanks have some tapering on their edge lines. I'm keeping it. I can't spot anything else right now so go ahead and make long-furred. 03:34, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Sorry sorry;; I'll have this up when I can, this week's been terribly busy and I couldn't resist making another thing for WW and now homework's getting in the way from doing more. Reuploaded Added;; it's kinda a complete trash attempt but w/e Just taking away some fur tufts and make it flatten a little to the body, like face in the direction the line is. 05:09, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Do it a little more and make then ends (both in the body and out) more even to each other. 04:47, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded I'll upload again for the issues with the back and tail sometime On the --> side of the head, there is an outline of the short-haired going over the long-haired's fur. 05:45, February 14, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded The tail seems weird, I can't quite get my head around it. Maybe too many tufts? 22:22, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Removed some tufts - do I need to take out a few more? Yeah try that and along the back too. 22:57, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Boulderfoot (W) ~ CBA 21:30, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Can you define the light on the front paws? Reupload 09:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:03, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Boulderfoot (Ki) ~ CBA 22:26, February 17, 2017 (UTC) I know it's a pretty small blank, but could you make the stripes on the bottom of he belly differentiate in size by just a little? The warrior seems to show a difference, by a tad. Reupload 09:27, February 18, 2017 (UTC) CBA? 23:03, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Sparrowpaw (K) ~ CBA So cute! Define earpink and the placement of the brown on the <-- front paw makes the shading a little hard to make out. I think just giving a little highlighting at the edge of it will fix that. 09:25, February 18, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Reuploaded Description overhaul via email. That's why it's best to email Warriorcat first, so you make sure you get it right the first time. (just a tip I don't have any critique, still cute) 00:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I should probably do that tbh, but I do so much ref sheet stuff for ETW already that I'd rather just wing it and hope for the best. CBA? 23:04, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Stormy (Lo) ~ For Approval Made to look stormy-ish So cool! Nicky-picky, but I think with the light source there would be a little bit of shading behind the elbow. 01:00, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Reuploaded Reuploaded email comment Society Leader Blanks ~ For Approval Wow. First blank. 14:31, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Hate to be that person, but since I'm the one who created the rank, I'd like it to be in this pose (the cat to the left) and to match the style of the Society blanks. Reups I am working on Long Haired. 16:49, February 19, 2017 (UTC) Shrink them a fair bit - to about a little over the size of the apprentice blanks. Also make sure they're 2 pixels all around Beetlepaw (star) ~ For Approval 23:06, February 20, 2017 (UTC)